


Half a Heart

by fuckoffbiche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Depressed Harry, Family Issues, French, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, School, friends - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckoffbiche/pseuds/fuckoffbiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titre : Half a Heart<br/>Hashtag : #halfheartfic<br/>Words : 935<br/>Chapter : 1/ ?<br/>Notes : voilà voilà c’est à mon tour de me lancer. Après avoir mûrement réfléchis, je lance m’a toute première fiction. J’attends impatiemment vos avis car je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi. Je ne suis même pas sûre de continuer cette fiction à vrai dire. Enfin je verrais, si ça vous plait il y a de grandes chances que je continue. En tout cas, je sais déjà les sujets que je compte aborder toussa toussa, j’ai tout bien préparé en fait et ça me surprend parce que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout mdr. En tout cas j’ai mon petit carnet de note dans lequel j’écris toutes mes idées pour cette fiction ou pour d’autre.<br/>Pour le moment le premier chapitre est sur cette plateforme mais ce n’est que temporaire. A long terme je compte ouvrir un blog. Blog qui rassemblera mes écrits (fiction et os), mes traductions (je pense traduire dans les 2 sens en fait, de l’anglais au français pour faire découvrir ce que j’ai adoré à tous ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais et du français à l’anglais, pour rendre international ce que j’écris ou ce que je lis et qui mérite d’être plus connu) et mes lectures en cours, mes lectures à venir et mes lectures achevées (si ça se dit lol). Je pense que ça peut être cool de partager avec vous ce que j’aime, et comme ça vous pourrez aussi partager avec moi vos fictions et os préférés que je me ferais une joie de lire :). Beaucoup de blabla désolée lol en tout cas n’hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter et à me donner vos avis, directement en me mentionnant @fuckoffbiche ou indirectement avec l’hashtag de la fiction #halfheartfic.<br/>Merci à vous d’avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça. Je ne vous en dit pas plus sur la fiction en elle-même, je préfère laisser planer le mystère.<br/>Marie xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 09/01/2014 - 19h41

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Half a Heart  
> Hashtag : #halfheartfic  
> Words : 935  
> Chapter : 1/ ?  
> Notes : voilà voilà c’est à mon tour de me lancer. Après avoir mûrement réfléchis, je lance m’a toute première fiction. J’attends impatiemment vos avis car je ne suis pas du tout sûre de moi. Je ne suis même pas sûre de continuer cette fiction à vrai dire. Enfin je verrais, si ça vous plait il y a de grandes chances que je continue. En tout cas, je sais déjà les sujets que je compte aborder toussa toussa, j’ai tout bien préparé en fait et ça me surprend parce que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout mdr. En tout cas j’ai mon petit carnet de note dans lequel j’écris toutes mes idées pour cette fiction ou pour d’autre.  
> Pour le moment le premier chapitre est sur cette plateforme mais ce n’est que temporaire. A long terme je compte ouvrir un blog. Blog qui rassemblera mes écrits (fiction et os), mes traductions (je pense traduire dans les 2 sens en fait, de l’anglais au français pour faire découvrir ce que j’ai adoré à tous ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais et du français à l’anglais, pour rendre international ce que j’écris ou ce que je lis et qui mérite d’être plus connu) et mes lectures en cours, mes lectures à venir et mes lectures achevées (si ça se dit lol). Je pense que ça peut être cool de partager avec vous ce que j’aime, et comme ça vous pourrez aussi partager avec moi vos fictions et os préférés que je me ferais une joie de lire :). Beaucoup de blabla désolée lol en tout cas n’hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter et à me donner vos avis, directement en me mentionnant @fuckoffbiche ou indirectement avec l’hashtag de la fiction #halfheartfic.  
> Merci à vous d’avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça. Je ne vous en dit pas plus sur la fiction en elle-même, je préfère laisser planer le mystère.  
> Marie xx

Cher Journal,  
Aujourd'hui débute ma nouvelle vie. Je viens d'emménager à Doncaster. C'est la troisième fois que je change de lycée en 2 ans. Quand est-ce que ma mère comprendra que c'est inutile? Et que ça ne changera rien? Où que j'aille, c'est toujours pareil. Personne ne m'aime, c'est comme ça. Personnellement je m'y suis presque habitué. À vrai dire, ça ne gêne que ma mère. Elle ne conçoit pas un monde sans amis, et le fait de me voir seul la rend malade.  
Moi je me sens bien seul. J'arrive à trouver mes repères et puis à partir du moment où je vais bien et que mes notes sont bonnes, le reste m'importe peu.  
Mais à chaque fois ma mère trouve une excuse minable, un prétexte foireux, pour me faire changer d'école, dans l'espoir où se renouveau me fera trouver mon bonheur... Pathétique.  
Ne voit-elle donc pas, que c'est tout ça qui me rends malheureux, tous ces changements, toutes ses crises de folie, car oui pour moi on est tombé dans le domaine de la folie maintenant.

Si je change de lycée aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'elle aurait fait un rêve prémonitoire, dans lequel elle me voyait enfin heureux, ici, à Doncaster. Foutaise.  
Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'on habite à 300 bornes de Doncaster. Du coup on a dû déménager et tout quitter. Vendre la maison, seul souvenir qu'il nous restait de papa. Et puis maman a dû quitter son job qui lui plaisait tant. De toute manière ils auraient fini par la virer. Là-bas aussi ils n'en pouvaient plus d'elle. Elle veut à tout prix que j'ai des amis alors qu'elle-même n'en a pas...

J'ai essayé de la ramener à la raison, j'ai vraiment fait tout mon possible pour la convaincre de rester à Holmes Chapel. Mais maman n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.  
Cependant j'ai réussi à négocier un peu. Parce que bon à la base son plan était qu'on emménage ici, et que dès demain j'intègre ce stage débile à £3000 l'année, sauf que c’est tout bonnement hors de question que je suive cette formation à la con, "comment devenir populaire?" non mais sans déconner j'ai l'impression que ma mère se fait avoir par tous les attrapes couillons de la création.  
Du coup le pacte, c'est qu'elle me laisse 5 mois pour que je me trouve des amis. 5 mois tranquille où je pourrais faire les choses à ma façon. Si au bout de ces 5 mois je ne parviens pas à atteindre cet objectif, j'intégrerais cette formation.  
En fait en proposant ça à maman j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de la rassurer d'une certaine façon, j'imagine qu'elle est contente que je lui laisse 5 mois pour trouver ces £3000, oui, c'est même sûr, il est évident qu'elle ne croit pas une seule seconde que j'arriverais seul à me faire des amis et c'est donc pas ça qui l'a tant réjouis. Et je crois que je partage son avis sur ce point-là, mais je ne dois pas me permettre de le laisser apparaitre, je dois être fort.  
C'est pourquoi j'ai commencé subitement à écrire un journal intime en fait. Faut bien que je parle de tout ça avec quelqu'un.  
J'ai bien ma sœur, mais je crois qu'elle me déteste maintenant. En même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle aussi souffre à cause de moi. Enfin je veux dire c'est vrai quoi, maman ne se soucie plus d'elle, c'est comme si elle n'existait plus. Et puis depuis que papa est parti c'est vrai que rien ne va plus à la maison.  
Ça va faire un an maintenant, il est sorti et n'est plus revenu. Maman dit qu'il avait des affaires à régler, et qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire. Moi je pense qu'il s'est disputé avec maman et qu'il est parti faire sa vie ailleurs... Peut-être qu'un jour je saurais la vérité sur tout ça. En tout cas papa me manque beaucoup et je sais qu'il nous aimait énormément, il n'a pas pu nous abandonner ainsi, j'en suis sûr.  
Je suis persuadé qu'il reviendra bientôt, on a besoin de lui, rien ne va plus à la maison. Tout le monde souffre, et j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute.

C'est pourquoi je dois réussir à me faire des amis. Mais d'un côté, c'est quoi mon problème? Sérieusement ? Se faire des amis, c'est super simple. Mais je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas envie d'avoir d'amis, je suis bien comme je suis, mais bon va falloir que je fasse des efforts et ce pour le bien de la famille. Je n'ai pas le choix. Pour le moment j'attends de voir comment va se dérouler ma rentrée demain.

J'ai 5 mois pour me faire des amis et devenir "heureux". Ou sinon j'ai 5 mois pour trouver une solution et rétablir l'ordre dans ma famille. Oui je préfère cette deuxième option. Je suis persuadé que le problème ne vient pas de là. Au plus loin où j'arrive à remonter mes souvenirs, ma mère faisait déjà cette stupide fixation sur ma vie sociale. C'est quand même bizarre non? Ou alors c'est moi qui suis bizarre? Je ne sais pas, je sais plus quoi penser, mais une chose est sûr, il faut que ça change. Il faut que tout redevienne à la normale et papa reviendra alors à la maison et tout le monde sera à nouveau heureux.

Tu auras compris journal, c'est un peu ma résolution pour cette nouvelle année qui je l'espère sera bonne et marquera le retour du bonheur chez les Styles.

_Harry xx_


	2. Nuit du 10/01/14 - 23:23

Et voilà un autre jour qui s'achève. Et pas des moindres. Aujourd'hui, vendredi 10/01/2014, j'ai intégré le lycée de Doncaster et ça s’est déroulé exactement comme je l'imaginais.

Tout le monde m'a regardé comme une bête curieuse. Même les profs. Et d'ailleurs surtout les profs. Si t'avais vu la tête qu'ils ont tirée en lisant mon dossier scolaire. En même temps, changer trois fois de lycée en deux ans alors qu'on est un bon élève ça n'a rien de normal. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que le proviseur m'a conseillé de prendre RDV avec l'assistante sociale du lycée, qui d'après lui, pourrait m'aider. J'ai pas osé lui dire que je n'y pouvais rien et que c'était ma mère qui était la source de tout cela. Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne encore plus pour un fou.

En attendant, je suis mal barré pour me faire des potes. J'ai l'impression que maintenant tout le lycée est au courant de mon parcours peu commun et à vrai dire, je crois qu'ils me prennent tous pour un psychopathe désormais.

Ça va finalement être plus dur que prévu.

Oui, 'plus dur que prévu'. Hier soir, je semblais fataliste; j'étais persuadé d'échouer à ma mission et de ne pas parvenir à me faire des amis. Mais je ne sais pas, ce matin je me suis levé avec un bon pressentiment, j'avais étrangement un peu regagné confiance en moi.

Je ne sais pas... certainement parce que j'ai passé une super bonne nuit. Maman dit que ma nouvelle chambre est feng-shui. Je n'en sais rien et je n’ai jamais cru en toutes ces conneries. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce matin j'avais un semblant de confiance... mais tout s'est rapidement envolé au fil de la journée...

Comment vais-je bien pouvoir me faire aimer ici, alors que:

\- de un, j'arrive en milieu d'année, dans une classe où tout le monde se connaît depuis au moins la seconde,  
\- de deux, en plus d'être étranger à cette classe, je suis étranger à cette ville, qui malgré qu'elle soit en Angleterre, me paraît bien différente de ma ville natale, et enfin,  
\- de trois, les élèves me prennent maintenant pour un malade et me regardent limite de travers.

Enfin... je vais essayer de positiver. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas que ma famille souffre davantage et je ne veux pas endetter ma mère plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

 

Aujourd'hui n'était que le premier jour des 5 mois qu'il m'a été accordé, après tout, j'ai encore largement le temps de me faire des amis...

Mais, en attendant, je suis bien content que ce soit déjà le week-end. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire les choses dans l'ordre. A savoir, commencer par trouver mes repères dans ma nouvelle maison. Puis dans mon nouveau quartier. Et après je verrais. L'essentiel c'est de prendre son temps et de ne pas paniquer non?

 

  
Bref je suis assez fatigué alors je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Bonne nuit Journal (?)

PS: Désolé mais je ne suis pas encore habitué à parler à un journal, ça me fait vraiment trop drôle. Je ne sais même pas si je dois te tutoyer...

 

Je crois que je sais comment je vais commencer ma journée demain matin: il faut que j'apprenne à utiliser un journal intime dans les règles de l'art.

Donc: soit je règle mes différents avec Gemma et lui demande subtilement la marche à suivre quand on écrit un journal intime; étant donné que c'est une fille, je suis sûr à 99% qu'elle si connait mieux que moi, soit je me faufile discrètement dans sa chambre et lis quelques pages de son journal, je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle en a un. Cette deuxième option est plus "dangereuse" mais me convient plus, elle me semble bien plus facile en fait haha. De toute manière Gemma travaille demain, donc je ne risque rien...

Affaire à suivre.

_Harry xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Half a Heart  
> Hashtag : #halfheartfic  
> Words : 660  
> Chapter : 2/ ?  
> Notes : Et voilà le chapitre 2 de Half a Heart!  
> Alors, avant toute chose, ne prenez surtout pas peur, oui il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de chapitres mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils ne devraient pas être très longs. Comme je pense laisser la fiction sous la forme d'un journal intime, je crois bien que je vais continuer à faire un jour -> un chapitre. Ça ne va pas être facile mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Après, je sais pas, je m'adapterais et trouverais le format adéquate.  
> Ensuite, je voulais aussi revenir un peu en détail sur ce deuxième chapitre. Oui. Il est court, très court même. Personnellement je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, je le trouve pas assez développé, alors je tenais à vous rassurer: tous les chapitres ne seront pas ainsi. Ne croyez pas que je suis déjà à court d'imagination et que la fiction va tourner en rond. Non, ce n'est pas le cas et ce n'est pas du tout prévu. Je sais où je compte aller, mais comme j'hésite encore un peu sur l'ordre dans lequel abordé mes sujets, sur la longueur des sujets et de la fiction en elle-même, et sur la fin (j'ai mon idée mais je cherche le scénario parfait en fait) alors j'ai préféré faire léger pour ce deuxième jour. Aussi ce n'est pas dans mon but, de tout balancer comme ça, la fiction perdrait tout son intérêt et du coup je ferais mieux d'écrire un OS...  
> Bref une fois encore beaucoup de blabla inutiles, j'espère cependant que vous les avez lu, ça m'éviterait de penser que je perds mon temps à écrire des notes pour rien.  
> N’hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, vous pouvez me parler sur twitter (directement en me mentionnant @fuckoffbiche ou indirectement avec l’hashtag de la fiction #halfheartfic). Vous pouvez aussi commenter ici et partager la fiction. Ce qui me ferait d'ailleurs fortement plaisir :)  
> Merci à vous d’avoir pris le temps de lire tout ça.  
> Marie xx


	3. 11/01/2014 - 20h28

Cher journal,

J’ai encore passé une super nuit, ça me fait vraiment tout drôle. Je ne suis pas insomniaque ou quoique ce soit mais il est vrai que ces derniers mois j’avais beaucoup de difficultés à dormir. Mais ce n’est plus qu’un souvenir désormais. Fini les rêves et bruits étranges. J’ai même réussi à faire une grasse mat’ ce matin, et mon réveil a été des plus plaisants, le chant des oiseaux et les raies du soleil qui caressaient mon visage. Tellement agréable que j’en deviendrais presque poète. Je suis resté seul toute la matinée. Gemma était au travail et maman quant à elle, elle s’était absentée d’après le mot que j’ai trouvé sur le frigo :

_« Mon chéri, j’imagine que je ne serais pas revenue avant ton réveil, ne t’inquiètes pas. Je suis juste allée à un entretien d’embauche à la boulangerie du coin. Je ne devrais pas être longue. Tu trouveras dans le frigo le nécessaire pour préparer ton petit déjeuner. Ne fais pas de bêtises._

_Ta maman qui t’aimes ♥ »_

Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais 18 ans… je crois qu’elle a tendance à oublier que je ne suis plus un bébé. Je sais que beaucoup de gens aimerait que leurs parents soit plus proche avec eux, mais là quand même… il faudrait vraiment qu’elle arrête de me couver et de me préparer mon petit déjeuner de A à Z. Je sais quand même me débrouiller, merde.

Excuse-moi journal, je ne voulais pas m’emporter au point de tant appuyer sur la mine de mon stylo et d’abimer tes pages. Je suis vraiment désolé et je vais changer de sujet, parce que là je commence à me faire peur…

Donc où en étais-je ? Ah oui, j’ai pris mon petit-déjeuner et après je suis allée prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre. En sortant de la salle de bain, j’ai remarqué que la chambre de Gemma était entre-ouverte. C’est alors que je me suis rappelé que je devais en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement d’un journal intime. Il ne m’a pas été difficile à trouver le sien puisqu’il était tout bêtement posé dans sa table de nuit. Je commençais donc à me réjouir jusqu’à ce que je remarque qu’il était verrouillé d’un cadenas. Et oui je n’avais pas pensé à cette éventualité, c’était trop beau pour être vrai. Il va donc falloir que je réfléchisse à une autre stratégie. Mais en attendant, j’ai déjà appris quelque chose. Un journal intime, à défaut d’être conservé dans un lieu sûr, doit demeurer clos pour toute autre personne que son propriétaire. Dis comme ça, ce n’est peut-être qu’un détail idiot et connu de tous, mais je dois avouer que je n’y avais jamais pensé. Il va vite falloir que je remédie à ce petit problème. A quoi bon écrire un journal intime si tout le monde peut le lire, son but originel n’aurait plus aucun sens, toute notion d’intimité s’envolerait. Et puis je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de le laisser trainer à la merci de quiconque qui pénètrerait dans ma chambre. D’autant plus que de par mon âge et mon sexe, je ne suis pas censé tenir un journal intime, et je n’ose même pas imaginer la tête de maman si elle lisait ceci, ni celle de Gemma d’ailleurs. Cependant je n’ai pas de cadenas donc il va falloir que je te trouve une planque pour les prochains jours à venir. Une cachette sûre le temps que j’aille à la quincaillerie du coin.

J’ai pensé à te glisser sous le matelas, quand dis-tu ? Je sais que je vais t’écraser pendant la nuit et ça risque d’ailleurs de ne pas te plaire, mais malheureusement ma chambre n’est pas dotée de faux plancher ou de trappe dans le mur.

D’ailleurs je ne t’ai pas décrit ma soit disant Feng-shui de chambre. Tous les meubles étaient déjà là quand nous avons emménagé, maman voulait absolument louer un appartement meublé afin qu’on puisse renouveler nos meubles sans avoir à dépenser un sous. Personnellement, j’aurais préféré qu’on garde nos meubles, car au moins, c’étaient les nôtres. Là je n’ose pas trop toucher tout ce qui compose ma chambre, de peur de les abimer et surtout parce qu’ils ont déjà été touchés par des tas de gens et le fait de savoir ça me dégoute un peu. Mais d’un autre côté, je trouve ça assez fascinant car chacun de ces meubles racontent une histoire, et ça confère une véritable âme à cette chambre. Une toute autre ambiance se dégage ici, rien à voir avec mon ancienne chambre. Serait-ce dû à la supposé feng-shuicité de cette pièce ? et bien la réponse et non.

Quand maman est rentrée de son entretien, qui s’est d’ailleurs conclue par une réussite (elle commence dès lundi à l’essai en tant que vendeuse), je lui ai demandé l’autorisation pour sortir me promener dans le quartier, afin de découvrir les environs et les petits boutiques à 2 pas de chez nous. Au début, elle était assez sceptique mais elle a finalement accepté après que je lui ai subtilement fait comprendre que je voulais en réalité retrouver des amis du lycée. Ce qui est faux, évidemment, car je n’ai pas d’amis et encore moins provenant de ce lycée. Ok, je lui ai peut-être menti mais ce n’est pas la fin du monde, et je voulais à tout prix sortir, il était tout bonnement hors de question que je reste cloisonné avec un tel soleil et surtout que maman reste sur mon dos toute la journée. Je me suis donc rendu dans la librairie que j’avais aperçue en me rendant au lycée hier. Elle était littéralement déserte, à croire que personne n’aime la littérature à Doncaster. Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre, bien au contraire. Au moins j’ai eu tout le temps de flâner dans les rayons. Et c’est ainsi que je suis tombé sur un livre enseignant les principes de base du Feng-shui. Je l’ai rapidement feuilleté et j’ai très vite découvert que ma chambre n’était pas du tout Feng-shui. Elle est ce qu’il y a de plus banal, point de vue disposition et décoration, alors je ne vois pas où maman a entendu une chose pareil. Cependant j’ai trouvé cet art plutôt intéressant bien que ça semble très irréaliste au niveau des soit disant bien fait que ça apporterait. Ça m’a bien divertit en tout cas.

Je suis ensuite retourné à la maison, maman et ses 500000 questions m’attendaient comme après chaque sortie. Je me suis contenté de lui dire que le quartier était sympa, bien que l’ancien me manque beaucoup. Et depuis me voilà affalé sur mon lit à emplir tes pages de ma journée fort intéressante.

J’espère que je ne t’ennuie pas avec toutes mes histoires, en tout cas moi ça me fait un bien fou d’écrire. Promis j’essaierais de moins détailler à l’avenir, sinon il faudra que je t’achète une demi-douzaine de petits frères. Afin après tout je n’en sais rien, c’est peut-être comme cela que ça fonctionne, qui a dit qu’écrire un journal intime devait ce résumé à un jour par page ? Donc je ne te promets plus rien, il se peut que des jours j’écris 2 lignes et d’autres 20 pages. C’est comme ça, je suis comme ça, _I can’t change_.

_Harry xx_


End file.
